A home may include various systems and devices for providing media content, e.g., televisions, sound systems and the like, each connected to a networked device such as a set-top box. Additionally, the home may include one or more smart devices such as appliances, thermostats, security cameras, etc. connected to or associated with a networked device. Each of these networked devices may be controlled by a remote control device. Over the course of a day, a user may use the remote control device to control multiple applications with the result that the remote control device may be left in different areas of the home. Some networked devices are programmed to send a command instructing the remote control device to generate an audible signal in order to help a user locate it. However, the remote control device may be in another room, and out of range of the networked device, and therefore the remote control device may not respond to the command.